War of the Ice-jinn
by Majin-koenma
Summary: Koora and Fureza are fighting for the right to ingerrit their dead father;s empire and the Sayia-jinn are plotting rebellion. I suck at summaries so just r$r if you would...


Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ so don't bother to sue me, I have nothing you want.  
  
A/N/ This is (obviously) an A/U/ fic. It starts at the very beginning of DBZ. Just assume that Korudo Daiou (King Cold) is just now on the verge of death and is picking one of his sons to succeed him and The Sayia-jinn and Vegitasei have not been destroyed, K? Oh and this is my first attempt at a DBZ fan fic so go easy on me, O.K.? And now for our feature presentation...  
  
Korudo Daiou sat in silence watching his two sons fighting. The eldest, Koola, was obviously the stronger of the two. His younger brother Fureza was having a very difficult time defending himself. It wasn't that Fureza, was scared, in fact the young boy was showing tremendous courage. And he was no weakling by anyone's standards. But Koola was still the better fighter of the two. There was no doubt now who Korudo wanted to inherit his empire when he died. The empire of the Ice-jinn would survive long after his passing, with Koola as it's leader. Korudo turned his attention from the fighting chamber window to look at one of the nervous technicians sitting at the control panel. He didn't know the man's name. All he knew was that the tech was Sayia-jinn, and the Sayia-jinn were one of the weakest races in the known universe. The weakest of the Ice-jinn could easily kill the strongest of the Sayia-jinn. ` "I've seen enough. Return the chamber to normal gravity and let them out. I have made my decision." Korudo Daiou's voice was flat, toneless. His end was closer then the medics had anticipated. "Hai Korudo Daiou." The Sayia-jinn answered nervously. Speaking into a small microphone attached to his helmet he spoke with the Juvenile Ice- jinn in the chamber. "All right young lords, you're father has come to a decision. I'm going to lower the gravity to normal and open the doors to let you out. Stand by." The two brothers stood motionless as the constant hum of the gravity enhancer gradually died away. Both of them seemed lost in their own thoughts. Soon they would finally know which one of them would inherit their father's empire. They both thought that they should be sorry that their father was dying. He was their father after all. But they both had grown up wanting nothing more then to be all powerful, to rule the universe in their father's place. When he caught the virus that was now slowly killing him they knew that soon one of them would get to do just that. The only question was which one. Now they would find out.  
  
The doors to the chamber opened and the two brothers stepped out. The Sayia-jinn instinctively rose from his chair and bowed to the two Ice-jinn princess. "Sit down, Nappa. For the love God show some dignity for once, will you?" Koola snapped as he and his brother approached their father. "Well, Nappa said you've decided. Tell us then Tousan, which one of us have you picked?" Koola demanded.  
  
Korudo Daiou turned his head to look at the Sayia-jinn. He was bald, tall (for a Sayia-jinn anyway) and very muscular. He looked far stronger then he actually was. "Leave us, Nappa. We have matters to discuss that are not for you to hear."  
  
"Hai Korudo Daiou. May I go back to Vegitasei now? I have been on board the ship for eighteen months which is more then the twelve months of service I initially agreed too and."  
  
"Oh shut the hell up Nappa and get put of my sight. Yes you can go home. Tell that bastard prince of yours to report here for duty immediately. I have a planet I want him to take care of for me. Understood?"  
  
"Hai Korudo Daiou" Nappa bowed and left the room without another word.  
  
"Well, who is it? Tell us who have you chosen?" Koola demanded.  
  
"To be blunt I have chosen you, Koola. You are obviously stronger then Fureza is and besides, you are the eldest, after all. As for you Fureza, I expect you to be a loyal servant to your brother, much the way my brother was to me before he rebelled and I had to kill him."  
  
"I am NOT going to live my life as a mere servant! Damn it I am Fureza, Ice-jinn no ooji! Why should I live in Koola's shadow? Why shouldn't it be me that inherits the empire? KOLLA IS NOT STRONGER THEN I AM!"  
  
Korudo Daiou was unsympathetic. "Don't be a fool, Fureza. Koola is obviously you're superior. You're fight just now proved it. Besides, most of the outlying planets already are familiar with Koola and shouldn't give him any trouble when he assumes power. You on the other hand are not as well known. If you succeed me there may be a rebellion. I have heard rumors that the Sayia-jinn are trying to form a coalition of planets to rebel against us. Koola is better equipped to handle such a situation, should it arise, then you are at this point. Not stop complaining and show some strength. You claim to be a Ice-jinn no ooji, act like it! I have made my decision and that is that. Now both of you get the hell away from me. When Vejiita arrives here send him to the bridge. I'll speak with him there."  
  
"Hai Tousan" both answered in unison. The brothers left the room together and walked down the corridor towards their respective chambers. They were both silent, the two of them rarely talked. The two had been bitter rivals since childhood, and it seemed to Fureza that Koola was always able to get the better of him. But not this time. Oh no. Now it was Koola's turn. Fureza had been second to his brother his entire life, and he would be second no longer. The Ice-jinn Empire would be his, even if he had to kill Koola to get it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Vejiita looked down at Vegitasei from the bridge of Korudo Daiou's ship, which was now in orbit around the planet. Vejiita had always resented the presence of the Ice-jinn on the Sayia-jinn home planet. They had no right to be there, and they certainly had no right to use and take advantage of the Sayia-jinn the way they were. But Vejiita had a plan to get rid of them. A wonderfully intricate, brilliantly ingenious plan. He had already taken the first step by having Korudo Daiou secretly infected with the virus. Once he was gone the "empire" he had ruled would be vulurable. That would be the Sayia-jinn's time to act. The followers of the Ice-jinn would be divided, and probably fighting amongst themselves. Already there was a rift between those who wanted Koola ad the next Ice- jinn ruler and those who wanted Fureza to fill that position. In that state the Ice-jinn empire could be defeated. But the Sayia-jinn needed to be patient. Bad timing would ruin everything. They had to strike when the time was right and not a second earlier.  
  
Vejiita was jolted from his thoughts by the entrance of Korudo Daiou into the room. Vejiita was shocked at first. The virus was taking effect far faster then he had expected. Korudo Daiou was obviously very ill. He was gaunt, pale, and barely able to stand under his own power. Perfect. The time for action would come sooner then expected.  
  
Korudo Daiou sat down in the captain's chair. "Let's get right to the matter at hand, Vejiita. There is a planet I want you and you're Sayia-jinn to go clean up for me. It's called Chikyuu. It's small, but it has an abundance of natural resources." A holographic map of the universe appeared on the table next to Korudo Daiou's chair. "It's a ways away from here, over in quadrant 674-b236. It's worth the trip though. You may kill the inhabitance of the planet for all I care but be sure to leave enough of them alive. Our mining crews will be along shortly after you and some of the Chikyuu-jinn will no doubt be needed to help harvest the planets resources."  
  
Vejiita groaned. This planet was in deeded far from here. It was unfortunate that he was being sent so far out as he wanted to be present when Korudo Daiou died. Did Korudo Daiou suspect that he was up to something, and that was why he was being sent so far away?  
  
"You shouldn't need any more then three other Sayia-jinn to do the job. The Chikyuu-jinn are even weaker then you. Now go get you're team together and get going."  
  
"Hai Korudo Daiou." Vejiita bowed. He might have to alter his plans a bit now but that wasn't a problem. Maybe the Chikyuu-jinn could be of some use to him. Yes Vejiita would use his new mission to his advantage. He would use the Chikyuu-jinn against Korudo Daiou and his sons. The only problem now was how to use them.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
